Surgical aspirators are used to remove fluids from the body of the patient. A surgical aspirator typically includes a tip that is inserted into a surgical site, wound, or other bodily orifice. The tip is generally elongated in shape and may include a handle or grip section to facilitate using and holding the aspirator. The proximal end of the tip is connected to a tube that is connected to a suction pump that provides suction to the tip. The distal end of the aspirator tip is inserted into the patient and has one or more openings into which gases, fluids, and materials may flow.
Pieces of tissue and other debris may be suspended in the fluids and can clog the aspirator tip. Thus, the distal end of the aspirator tip may be covered with a sleeve that is formed with a plurality of small holes. The holes prevent the tissue from reaching the opening of the aspirator tip while allowing the fluid being evacuated to flow into the sleeve through the holes.
This action could be further enhanced by using internal projections defined on the interior surface of the sleeve to maintain the position of the sleeve relative to the aspirator tip. Projections may also be used to ensure adequate space between the aspirator tip and the sleeve. Therefore, fluids and small debris may flow freely to or through the aspirator tip end opening.
Venting channels may additionally be formed between the sleeve and tip to sustain uniform distribution of suction in the event that the holes in the sleeve become clogged. The venting channels should be properly aligned with the sleeve to ensure that airflow reaches the interior of the sleeve if any of the holes become clogged. Without such airflow, suction will no longer be uniformly distributed among the unclogged holes. This may result in excess suction in particular areas of the sleeve that may pull surrounding tissue, thereby causing injury to the patient. It would be beneficial to use a sleeve locking mechanism to secure the position of the sleeve relative to the aspirator tip such that the venting channels are maintained between the sleeve and tip during use.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for an improved surgical aspirator tip and sleeve combination that allows air flow into the interior of the sleeve and towards the tip end opening and through properly aligned venting channels existing between the sleeve and tip. A need also exists for an improved surgical aspirator tip and sleeve combination that enables a user to vary the level of suction within the sleeve to safely and efficiently drain fluids from a body cavity.